The Cutter
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A killer with scissors is stalking the halls of Hollywood Arts. Rated T but there is character death and somewhat graphic descriptions of violence.


The Cutter

by

John O'Connor

Disclaimer: _Victorious _and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Just a little one-shot story that wormed its way through my brain and demanded to be released for Halloween.

* * *

><p>Walking into Hollywood Arts that morning, I felt there was something going on. And it wasn't good. Then Cat came racing across the entry hall and practically jumped into my arms.<p>

"Oh God, Tori! Did you hear about Sinjin? I'm scared!" The redhead said this as practically a single word and it took a minute for it to sink in.

"Cat? What about Sinjin? And why are you scared?" I responded to my hyper friend who did look scared. That scared me.

"He was found in an alley behind the Tivoli," Cat replied, fear evident in her voice now. Her voice dropped, "He was…cut up pretty bad."

My eyes crossed the main hall to look at black, scissored locker. "Is he…is he d-dead?"

Cat only nodded, her eyes on Jade's locker as well.

I glanced at Cat then back to Jade's locker. "You don't think Jade… No! That's crazy. She might hurt him but she'd never…"

In a harsh whisper, Cat shushed me, "Ssshhh… Tori, the purple ones are gone."

I looked closely and saw there was a pair missing. I never paid much attention to the individual scissors so I don't know if the missing pair had a purple grip. But the empty cut in the metal door was unmistakable. A pair of Jade's scissors had filled that gap.

Shaking my head, I said, "No. Cat, that's just a coincidence. Jade's not really that bad. And why would she… Why Sinjin?"

"Well, he is a little creepy and stalky." Cat grabbed my arm, "Oh! I mean…he was… I…"

"Cat, it's okay. I know what you mean."

"Tori, hush," Cat whispered.

"Well, hey there ladies!" Jade say cheerily as she walked in the front door.

"Um…hi Jadey," Cat said in a voice noticably less enthusiastic than usual.

"Hi Jade! Um, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing. Why? What did you hear?"

"Jadey, Sinjin was killed last night. He was cut up really bad and..."

"Don't call me Jadey! And what?!"

I felt nervous. Jade and I have been getting along better after the cell phone challenge and even more since that stupid 'yes' bet, but she could still be...volatile.

"Well? What?"

Cat whimpered a bit so I decided to bite the bullet. "Well... We... Um... We were wondering what you did last night since you were in such a good mood. And you and Beck broke up so it's not sex..." I know I blushed then added, "Well…"

Jade's eyes showed her growing irritation so I quickly went on, "You always threaten to disembowel Sinjin...and.."

My voice failed me and Jade growled, "I don't always threaten to gut him Sometimes I only threaten to geld him. Which I didn't."

"But the scissors," Cat squeaked.

Jade whipped around and quickly noted the missing pair. "Who stole my SCISSORS?!"

She launched herself across the hall to her locker, slamming her hand against the panel - in a spot she couldn't cut herself too badly on the scissors or the ruptured metal of the door where said scissors poked through.

In a low voice, Jade muttered, "First, I didn't kill Sinjin. I was home last night and finally got my script done for my independent study! You can even check the time stamp on the flash drive." Her voice started to amp up, "Second, I want my scissors! I. WANT. MY. SCISSORS!"

Before the last syllable, the hall emptied. Even Cat disappeared. I stood there, expecting the worst but instead I got, "Vega, no one has ever, ever stolen anything from me. Your old man's a cop, what do I do?"

"Um, well, the cops aren't really gonna worry about a pair of scissors from your locker. And it might be better not to bring it up after last night," I replied, surprisingly calm about Sinjin now. "Were they special?" Jade shot me a look and I quickly explained, "I mean, are they collectable? Like a prop pair from _The Scissoring _that Cat got you last Christmas? Or just run of the mill scissors?"

"None of my stuff is run of the mill, Vega. But you got a good point about the police. And no, the scissors were an old pair I found near the dumpster out back of the school."

"Okay, how 'bout, after school, we go out and buy you a new pair? My treat," I offered. "We can put them in place and it won't look too bad."

"You buy me coffee too!"

"Okay. Now let's get to class."

Jade transferred some books from her messenger bag to her locker as she whispered, "I feel so violated..."

As we walked to our first class - they were in adjoining rooms - Jade warned me, "Do not tell anyone what I said earlier! Forget I showed any weakness!"

"It's in the vault." What? I've been into old _Seinfeld_ episodes lately.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I know I woke up with a big smile on my face. Last night went so well – Jade and I went shopping for replacement scissors then we went to Tommy's in Eagle Rock for chili-cheese burgers and chili fries. It became a fun, messy meal as we both took turns trying to shove sloppy, chili-covered fries into each other's mouth.<p>

As I dropped Jade off at her house, she reached over and wiped my cheek. "You have a little… Right there."

Jade then quickly made her way to her front door, throwing a glance back at me. As I drove away in a state of near-euphoria, I marveled at Jade's odd behavior. Well, odd to anyone else who hadn't been spending a lot of time with her (since we crashed Trina's TV show).

Sinjin's death almost completely forgotten, I drove to school in a very happy mood. Maybe Jade did feel something for me more than friendship…

I parked in a space at HA and saw Beck walking out with a very distraught Cat. The poor girl was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Beck looked upset as well. His lip was quivering and his eyes had a haunted look.

"Hey, what's…" Beck shook his head and kept going, taking Cat to his truck, driving off shortly after.

In the main entrance of our school, I heard a lot of disjointed comments from students as they walked along the corridors in various states of horror, regret, disbelief and even humor.

"…the puppet had him in it's mouth…" "Rex' hand was shoved up Robbie's…" "…his guts were spilled across the pavement…" "So weird. Sinjin and now Robbie. The other geeks better be worried…"

Andre was standing in front of his keyboard locker, looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Andre, what's going on?"

It took a few seconds before he looked up, his eyes haunted. "Uh, hey…"

The small voice from Andre worried me. "What happened?"

"Robbie was killed last night. Between here and Northridge. He had been gutted and Rex…"

"Oh my God! Gutted?! Is he…?"

Andre just nodded.

Jade came in and looked as upset as everyone else. She barely acknowledged our presence as we followed her to that dark locker.

I saw the new pair of scissors in the place of the stolen purple-grip scissors.

* * *

><p>Jade grabbed me and we went by Cat's house after school. Naturally, the poor girl was grieving. She looked like she had been crying all day.<p>

By this point, the LAPD officially announced the possibility of a serial killer. And some unnamed source in the Medical Examiner's office called the killer the Cutter. Of course, the media had a field day with that name.

We go to the Valentine home and Jade used a key she was given to let us in. As soon as Cat saw us, she launched herself off her father's recliner and into Jade's arms. To Jade's credit, she held on and stroked Cat's hair as she cooed quiet words into our friend's ear.

Finally, Cat's sobs passed and she pulled away from Jade. "I'm sorry, Jade. I know you hate to be hugged."

Jade just shrugged and muttered, "Special occasion."

I was felt a wave of pride for Jade then. She rose to the occasion and was willing to help console her lifelong friend.

Then Cat hugged me, crying into my shoulder. I held her and whispered, "It'll be okay, Cat. I'm sure Robbie's in a better place and is even looking down on you..."

The naive girl pulled back, "Even in the shower?"

"Especially in the shower," Jade responded. I slapped her arm.

"Kay-kay. I'll take longer showers." She gave us a small, sad smile, accepting the fact that we tried to lighten the mood.

The next few hours were full of stories about Robbie, crying and laughing at those stories. Finally, Cat felt tired enough to sleep and we left her.

Later, Jade dropped me off at home. "So, you going to Beck's tonight?"

"Why?"

"Comfort...uhm..."

"Sex?"

I blushed and nodded.

"We're not together anymore, Vega. Why should I... Oh, never mind. I'm going back to Cat's."

"You're a good friend, Jade."

She nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Even in grief, she can be so...Jade.

* * *

><p>The next day, my phone rang, jolting awake.<p>

Grabbing it, I mumbled, "H'lo?"

"Tori! Oh my god, Tori!"

"Andre?" His voice was frantic. I suddenly knew why he was calling.

"What... Who..."

"Beck! Man, Beck is dead! He was stabbed and... Oh jeez, his face was... God, it was horrible, Tori!"

"Give me ten minutes, Andre. Then pick me up. We're going to Cat's. Neither she or Jade should be alone now."

"Oh my way."

When he pulled up, I saw the haunted look in his eyes. As I closed the door, he muttered, "I was going to give him a ride today since he was taking the truck in for some work. I knocked and the door slowly opened. I went in and saw him Beck's face was all...janked up. Half of it was...just hanging loose at his neck and..."

Andre went on as we drove to the Valentine home. Then he rarely spoke a word the rest of the day.

We spent the day and night with the girls. Neither spoke much but, when Jade got up to go to the bathroom, I managed to get Cat to confirm that Jade had been there since she dropped me off the day before.

So Jade has an alibi. So the mystery endures...

Even later that evening, Jade decided she needed to go home. The first words she actually spoke since we'd arrived. "I have to go home. I..."

When Jade didn't go on, Cat offered to go with her. Jade nodded quietly and led the not-so strangely subdued girl out to her car. Andre offered to drive me home.

"So, it's not Jade?" Andre asked.

"Guess not. I really never thought she could do something like that. She's always more bark than bite."

"Then who?"

I shook my head. "You know... Maybe it was someone with a grudge..."

"Yeah! Like those two chicks at Karaokey Dokey. Kaley and Cara?"

"Haley and Tara. But I don't think it's them. They're cold, conceited bitches but not killers."

"Alright, Sherlock, who?"

"Who has a better reason to hold a grudge? Against all of us?"

Andre was quiet for a half a block. You could practically see the light bulb going off. "Ryder Daniels!"

"Yes, he hates me for ruining his plan to pass the course and ended up getting thrown out of Hollywood Arts. You, Beck and Robbie forced him to face the music on stage - literally. Sinjin was up above directing the lighting."

"So you and I are next?"

I slowly nodded, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p>School was out since the killer started to stalk my friends. That morning, I came by to meet with the my friends.<p>

Cat and Jade both looked like they hadn't slept. I made fresh coffee and got a Wahoo Boost for Cat. After an hour or so, I realized I was starving. I hadn't eaten since Beck's murder.

Needing to get out and clear her head, Jade stood and said, "I'm going for lunch. What do you want?"

I ordered for both Cat and I as Cat didn't look like she was in any condition to make a decision.

I sat next to Cat after Jade left. She fell into my arms, sobbing on my shirt. ""Oh god! Tori, why is this happening? Who's doing it to us?"

"I don't know, Cat. But don't worry, he'll slip up and the cops will nail him." I decided to change the subject, "You and Jade seem real chummy lately."

"She's my bestest friend ever! I don't know what I would've done if Jadey wasn't here. I love her, Tori." She paused and threw a guilty look at me, "I mean, I love you too but I've known Jade since forever and..."

* * *

><p>Jade returned to her house with lunch for the three of us. I was standing in the living room, her missing scissors in my hand as Cat's blood dripped off the blades. Strands of Cat's hair stuck to the blade from my attempt to cut into her head.<p>

"TORI!" she cried when she saw Cat's lifeless body laying half on the couch. The bags from Inside-Out Burgers fell, spilling burgers, fries and milk shakes across the hardwood floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

I smiled and shook my head, "I'd say it's pretty obvious, Jade."

"You...you killed Cat?! WAIT! You killed them all?!"

I nodded, "Yes, they were in my way. I want you Jade. I always have and they were all in the way."

"In the way?"

"Well, yes," I replied calmly. I slowly told Jade why they all had to die, knowing she'd understand and accept my offering of love.

"First, well, Sinjin has been creeping you out from day one. He even snuck into your house multiple times. That's just wrong and he had to pay. Andre had a huge crush on you after that song you co-wrote. Beck... Well, that's kind of obvious. I'd never have you if he was still around."

"Ob...obvious?" Jade asked. Her voice was calmer which was good for me but there was a stammer in there.

"Of course. I love you Jade. I love you more than life itself. Anyone's life!"

"I... Oh god... Why Robbie?"

"Actually, Robbie had to go since he saw me pull these scissors from your locker. I threatened him to keep quiet, telling him it was a surprise for you. But, deep down, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he, through Rex, told someone. Oh! And he did tell me, once I had Rex' hand up his ass, that he sabotaged Trina's gimbal that time. Of course he blamed Rex so I decided to shut Rex up - even a puppet can't speak with it's mouth full."

"But why... Why did you...mutilate the bodies?"

"After Robbie, I decided to have a little fun. And we both know Beck relied on his good looks as much as anything. He didn't need to be so pretty. After slashing his face, my blade slipped and I ended up peeling the right side of his face. Which totally worked, in my opinion. While Andre drove me home last night, he was humming that damned song he wrote for you. I figured if he didn't have fingers, he couldn't play an instrument.

Jade was crying again and it was breaking my heart. "T...Tori, why Cat?"

"Cause she had a piece of you I never could have - your life. I remember reading that if you eat a piece of your foe, you gain their power. You stopped me before I could open Cat's skull..."

I smiled sweetly, "Now there's nothing to stand between us and our happily ever after."

Jade pulled her protective scissors from her boot and charged me. I started to hold my hands up to stop her attack but she was too fast. I felt the familiar sensation of my scissors punching through skin and into the organs below.

Even as I realized, to my horror, that I'd stabbed my love, I realized there was a severe pain in my chest and looked down. Jade's scissors were buried to the handles in my chest.

I hugged Jade to me, our bodies melding together, the blades shoved further into our torsos. As we fell to the floor, I was thrilling to my favorite fantasy, Jade in my arms. Forever.

And that's the way the authorities will find us, in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Post Note: I did plan to have the last 2 parts of "The Tragedy and the Triumph" by now but, again, real life. I did mange to sneak this one in under the wire for Halloween.<p> 


End file.
